kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yin-Yarn
Yin-Yarn is the main villain and final boss of Kirby's Epic Yarn. He wreaks havoc in both Dream Land and Patch Land, turning people into yarn, splits Patch Land into pieces, and uses the sock around his neck to suck Kirby into Patch Land. Yin-Yarn was responsible for splitting Patch Land into seven parts, thus sending Kirby and Prince Fluff on a quest to recover the pieces of yarn that will allow them to piece Patch Land back together. He created many yarn monsters that attempted to stop the two from their quest. He also brainwashed and manipulated King Dedede and Meta Knight and turned them into yarn, and made plans to take over Dream Land, which he did successfully, covering Dream Land in darkness and turning it into his own world of patches and yarn. Eventually, after Kirby and Prince Fluff patched all seven pieces of Patch Land back together, they returned to Dream Land to find that Yin-Yarn had taken over. The two made their way across the yarn monster-infested Dream Land until they found him and challenged him to a final showdown. However, after he was defeated after many phases of the fight starting with a fight against a reincarnated Fangora, an underwater boss fight against a reincarnated Capamari, a fight involving Scarfies, Bow Waddle Dees and Uniclods, and a battle on three platforms where he would summon Scarfies, Big Waddle Dees and Chillys, his knitting needles unexpectedly came to life to the two's surprise and brought him back as a mechanical monster called Mega-Yin-Yarn. Kirby assumed his Tankbot form and engaged Mega-Yin-Yarn in a fight-missile-with-missile battle. In the end, Mega-Yin-Yarn was ultimately defeated and destroyed by Tankbot Kirby. The knitting needles became scared of Tankbot Kirby as he chased them, reverting back to normal Kirby in the process. Kirby and Prince Fluff trapped the frightened knitting needles between them and tossed them to Patch Land where they went flying there and became stars in an anime-like style, signifying that Yin-Yarn's reign of terror was over, thus freeing Dream Land from Yin-Yarn's spell and control. Physical Appearance Yin-Yarn is a yarn sorcerer who has a green hat, and a black moustache. It is unknown whether or not the button on Yin-Yarn's face is an eye or a nose. He wears a sock around his neck which he uses to suck Kirby up into Patch Land. Yin-Yarn has an orange body with bright orange stripes. He wields two knitting needles, one with yellow eyes and a single horn, and the other with purple eyes and two horns that frowns. His Mega form is a round robot similar in appearance to Kirby's Tankbot form. He has his then-enlarged knitting needles, his hat, and a more evil version of his facial features. He has bladed wheels for feet. Attacks Yin-Yarn will attack by knitting the first boss Fangora, and then water, which floods the stage and 4 bowls will appear, and 2 Octopeas will come out of each. Mega Yin-Yarn will shoot missiles at a very high rate, or if Tankbot Kirby gets too close to him, he will attempt to whack him with a kintting needle. Trivia *The music heard in all phases before Mega-Yin-Yarn sounds very much like a remix of the music heard during the boss fights in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. The same music is also used for Mega-Yin-Yarn, it is just much faster-paced. *The last phases of the fight against Mega-Yin-Yarn were inspired by Danmaku (Bullet hell) games such as Touhou Project, as shown where he rapidly fires many missiles in every direction. *During the phase with the Big Waddle Dees and the Chillys, there is a swirling black mass in the background. In the mass one can see the Halberd (Meta Knight's ship) and Patch Castle, among other things. Category:Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Villains